


We Had A Deal

by Recognisedinhell



Series: Killer Wit [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), BAMF Dean Winchester, M/M, vigilante Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recognisedinhell/pseuds/Recognisedinhell
Summary: The figure was playing with the blade of their knife and twirling it round with long, careful fingers.It was hot as fuck.‘Myplansonly changed after you broke our deal.’  It was growled out and Dean would be lying if he said it didn’t get him a little hot under the collar.





	We Had A Deal

**Author's Note:**

> I'm conducting a little experiment. I love fics like these with masterful plots and snappy dialogue, so I'm giving it a go myself! Guess we'll see if it's successful or not - thank you for your patience as I begin my AO3 writing journey.
> 
> R xx
> 
> P.S. Warnings for swearing and, well, murder

Dean sighed as he got out of the car and stretched his legs.  Something popped…actually a lot of things did, but he was going to be thirty-eight in three days so sue him.  He was getting too old and too tired for this crap – maybe Cas would be interested in starting that amateur porn site after all.  Cosmo had just written an article about spicing it up in the bedroom with a video camera and a little imagination, which Dean had in _abundance_ when it came to Cas.

As he got closer to the tall wooden doors of the abandoned barn (yeah, a fucking barn in Kansas, we’re all surprised), he pushed them slightly so that he could slip through the just-big-enough gap.  The stark difference between the bright skies of Lawrence and the very dimly lit interior made Dean blink a couple of times before his eyes adjusted. 

‘Whatcha got there, buddy?’

The shadow didn’t even flinch as it slowly turned around to see Dean.  That’s what he assumed, anyway, since the mystery figure’s face was still in darkness.

‘I thought you were in California.’

‘Yeah, well, plans changed.  Apparently yours did, too.’

The figure was playing with the blade of their knife and twirling it round with long, careful fingers.

 It was hot as fuck.

‘My _plans_ only changed after you broke our deal.’  It was growled out and Dean would be lying if he said it didn’t get him a little hot under the collar.

‘Our _deal,_ ’ Dean approached carefully, ‘was that we would talk about this after I got back from seeing Sam.’

The figure stepped forward, brandishing Dean’s favourite Kershaw knife that he only _just_ got for his thirty-seventh birthday.  _Fucker better clean that_.

‘And I happened to see on the ten o’clock news yesterday that a certain corrupted senator was found strangled to death in his own office.  Nice touch, by the way – sat him up at his desk and everything.’

‘How do you know that was me, huh?’  Dean crossed his arms and jutted his chin out as he surveyed the figure still half in shadow.

‘Because, Dean,’ their voice dropping to an even lower register and sending chills down Dean’s spine, ‘after thirteen years, I think I would have noticed that you’re a sadistic bastard who fancies himself a comedian.’

‘Ouch, that stung a little.’  Dean pouted dramatically and put his hand over his chest to really drive the point home.  Then his attention was diverted to the ominous pile of _something_ at the figure’s feet.

The figure must have seen Dean’s eyes shift downward because he used his polished dress shoe – and really, that was just some fucking Bond shit right there – to lift the material slightly.  Dean wasn’t surprised when he saw the slightly gaping face that was revealed, but he was annoyed.

‘Damnit, man, we were _supposed_ to do it together!  Bonding or some shit, I don’t kn –‘

‘- We were also _supposed_ to go to California together!  Jess asked me if I would prefer lasagne or fucking _shepherd’s pie_!’

Dean looked sheepish for the first time since this conversation started.  ‘Yeah, well,’ he admitted as he looked down at the small stone he had started kicking around, ‘we would have had to wait like three _months_ until that bastard was back in Sacramento!  And we had only been tracking him for a little bi –‘

‘Two years, Dean.’

Dean spluttered slightly.  ‘We’ve been watching dead eyes over there for nearly that long!  And what do you want me to say?!  I’m sorry that I made our lives easier and got _paid_ for it?’

‘No.’  The figure uncovered the body in one swift movement, like he was trying to take a tablecloth off without disturbing the china instead of unveiling his latest…whatever.  Murder, Dean guesses, but that bitch had it coming.  ‘I want you to apologise for going against your word.’

‘Well back at ya, buddy.’

‘Only after you went behind my back!’

‘Look, dude, this is stupid.  We spent half the time we would have getting these two marks if we had insisted on doing it together.’

‘That’s not the point, Dean.’  He sighed as he took another step closer so that he could just about be seen in the dilapidated and piss-smelling barn.  They needed a new meeting place.  ‘We said we would only be in this together or not at all.’

‘I know, I know!  I’m sorry, I,’ he swallowed and took a step forward himself so that there was less distance between them.  Possibly a stupid move when he had just angered the guy with his knife, but whatever.  ‘I wanted to get it out the way because I thought that…that we could, I don’t know, take a break after this?’  He says it like a question and it makes the other man adorably tilt his head and scrunch his face slightly.

‘A…break?’

‘Yeah, man!  I just wanted a month or two to find a cabin and just _be_ with you.  We used to take the Impala to Rufus’, light a fire and not come out of the living room for the whole two weeks.  I guess I…I miss _you_ and _only you_.’

He heard a sigh and saw the guy's shoulders drop as the fight left him. ‘You make it incredibly hard to be angry with you.’

‘Well duh, I’m adorable.’  He grinned as he strode forward to hug the guy, but stopped short when he saw the blood speckling his _good fucking church shirt._   Missouri will be angry.

‘So, what happened here anyway?’

‘He ran into my knife,’ Cas shrugged as he wiped the blade onto his perfectly toned runner’s thigh.  _There go the dress pants_.

‘He ran into your knife…’ Dean surveyed the damage quickly as he moved his eyes down the contorted and lifeless body of one Dick Roman, ‘nine…ten times?  What is this, fucking Chicago?’

‘I don’t understand that reference.’

Dean looked at his husband and let the image sink in.  His hands were so powerful, so intense.  He expected to see the same reflected in his eyes, but they were looking at Dean with love and a tenderness that was so completely the opposite of this _damn vigilante_ that he got whiplash.  Then again, maybe that was just Cas.

‘Let’s go home.’

As Dean took the hand that wasn’t wielding _his_ knife (they would discuss that later), Cas followed him out to the car.

‘Can we get burgers?  Takeout burgers?’

Dean smiled as Cas picked out the Diamond Dogs tape whilst trying not to get blood on the other cassettes.

‘Yeah, Cas.  We can get takeout burgers.’


End file.
